Prior-art systems use RF tags that can be subjected to any Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) risk to hearing aid wearers, pacemakers, or IDC patients and had problems with Electromagnetic Compatibility worldwide.
Prior-art systems always had bandwidth as an issue. Prior-art systems also had high cost, low client count, short battery life and can only function in mild environment (away from steel and water). Many cost-sensitive, power “limited” applications exist (e.g., most industrial visibility networks) that may not require bandwidth, yet do require real-time, peer-to-peer networking with extended battery life.
The purpose for the below-described preferred embodiment to address above-listed problems within a long-wavelength network.